It's All Because of Him/Transcript
It's All Because of Him Part 1 (Theme Song) (We start where Him is on vacation having a memory) Him: 'No. Get away. Leave me alone, you brats. (His glasses start to break) '''Memory Momoko '''Hayyyy-ya! (Throws her yo-yo) '''Memory Miyako: '''Huh. (Hits Memory Him to Memory Kaoru) '''Memory Kaoru: '(Grunts) '''Memory Him: '''No. Wait. (Memory Kaoru hits Memory Him with her hammer who lands on the snow) (Him's right lens breaks off) '''Him: '''All I wanted was a little time away. Just gliding by the pool without a care in the world, but oh, no. I''m even dreaming of those little rascals. (Laughs) (He sees that people are looking at him) '''Him: '''What are you looking at? Can't you see that I'm just enjoying my vacation? (People laugh) (Angry grunt) '''Him: '''Oh. So you think that's funny, do you? I'll show you what happens to people who laugh at me! (He sends his black spores into the pool) '''Man: '''What is that stuff? (The water sends the people up) (People scream) '''Woman: What is going on? Man: 'I didn't know there was a water park. (People scream when they fall down back in the pool with people who are concerned) (Him laughs) '''Him: '''Well, that was amusing. (Sighs) But it didn't do anything to help me with my Powerpuff problems which go way back to the first time I encountered those little do-gooders. (His memory starts) First, that terrible professor robbed me of my dark light force. As if that weren't enough, those meddlesome girls sealed it up in a trunk and tossed it in the ocean where it was frozen in an iceberg. (His left lens breaks and he starts to get cold at the memory) All that time, I can feel it freezing like icy digas digging into the pit of my soul. (A woman walks by and laughs) (Thinking she was laughing at him, he gets angry) I told you not to laugh. (Sees the 2 girls in their bathing suit bikinis) So you want to cool off in the pool, do you? (Laughs) (Opens his claw which contains his black spores) Those 2 young ladies. They need a makeover. (Sends them and they transform the girls from their bathing suit bikinis to war armor as they scream and fall on the ground) (Laughs) (His other black spores come to him) Well, hello, my lovelies. How are the spa business going these days? Finally, I got interest in. (They spin around him) The Powerpuff Girls? I was just thinking about them. (The spores form a diamond) (He gasps as their streaks fly in the sky) (The pink streak hits the bush and Momoko comes running out) (The green streak goes through the elevator and Kaoru walks out) (And Miyako is in her room hugging her octopus doll, Octi) Oh, let me see if I understand this. You're trying to tell me that these new Powerpuff Girls have secret identities? (The black spores forms into them with mallets hitting their heads) I wonder what it is with these prissy superhero types. Why do they always insist on living double lives? (Angrily) And why didn't you tell me any sooner? This is just old stuff. (Spins as his black spores form parantheses with M's next to them left and right) But let's be honest here. I'm a supervillain! Exposing these girls while they're are at their weakest isn't any fun at all. I need to think of something despicable. Something worthy and violent such as myself. (The black spores form parentheses with arrows, a line and long arrows under the parentheses) Oh, yes. I think I've got it. (To his spores) Come closer. I don't want anyone else to hear. (Turns into an ear and Him whispers to them) (Turns into an O, an up arrow, an apostrophe in parentheses with a B next to it) Of course it's a horrible idea. That's my job. Now get to it. (The black spores forms into a plane and flies away) Good luck boys. The girls will despise each other just as much as I despise them. (The black spores arrive at New Townsville at night at Miyako's grandma's house and went through the closed window and goes into Octi and possess him as his eyes turn red) (Outside of Miyako's grandma's house, it's a beautiful day and we go in Miyako's room as she is hugging Octi and puts him on her dresser) '''Miyako: '''OK, Octi. Now you stay here and look after my room while I'm at school. (Laughs) (Octi's eyes turn red and jumps onto Miyako's backpack) (The girls meet each other) '''Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru: '''Morning. (Kaoru sees Octi on Miyako's backpack) Uh, aren't you a little old bringing that stuffed toy to school with you? '''Miyako: '''Huh? (Kaoru takes Octi off her backpack and shows it) '''Kaoru: '''People are going to see this and think you're like 2 years old or something. '''Miyako: '(Gasps and takes Octi from her) Hey! Don't talk about Octi that way. He's been my best friend ever since I was 2 years old. 'Momoko: '''So this is our competition, huh? (Hugs Octi and laughs) '''Miyako: '(Laughs) '''Miyako's Thoughts: '''That's weird. I thought left Octi home this morning. (Momoko is still hugging Octi and laughs) (In school, Momoko runs back to her locker) Momoko: I can't believe I forgot my pencil case. I hope it's in here. (Sighs) Here it is. (In Miyako's locker, Octi's eyes turn red and reaches into Momoko's locker and steals her gym pants and unstitches it) (The bell rings as Blossom and Bubbles see Buttercup eating) 'Miyako: '''Huh? '''Momoko: '''Whoa. Look at her go. (She and Bubbles go to Buttercup's desk while she's eating) It's not lunch yet. '''Kaoru: '(Stops eating) Yeah, but we got gym next period so I need the energy. 'Miyako: '''Whenever I eat before gym class, it makes me queasy. '''Kaoru: '''Not me. I'll see you guys out there. (Miyako goes to her locker) '''Miyako: '''Hope it's not too dark in there. I'd hop in to keep you company, but I don't think I'd fit. (Laughs) '''Kaoru: '''Yum. Now I'm just in time for gym class. (Bell rings) Maybe not. (Goes to her locker) Uh-oh. I'd better hurry. (Octi's eyes turn red and steals Blossom's lunch and eats it) (Outside, the boys are playing basketball and the girls are sitting in front of their teacher) '''Boys: '(A basketball goes through the net) Pass the ball. No. Take the shot. 'Teacher: '''OK, girls. We're going to try the vault again. '''Girls: '''Yeah. '''Teacher: '''Blossom, why don't you start us off? '''Momoko: '''Sure. '''Miyako: '''I'm just glad she didn't pick me. '''Momoko: '''Mm. (Stands up as her classmates' faces are red) '''Momoko: '''Huh. (Runs and jumps with her hands on the vault with her legs stretching as Buttercup and Bubbles' faces are still red and lands on the mat perfectly) '''Momoko's Thoughts: '''I did it. Huh? (Her classmates are laughing) '''Miyako: '''Have you seen your shorts lately, Blossom? '''Momoko: '''Uh, what about them? (Gasps as she sees her shorts cut shaped like a heart showing her underwear and cries while her classmates are still laughing with Octi watching from the window amused) (In class, a grumpy teacher is talking) '''Grumpy Teacher: '''Everyone, eyes on the screen. '''Video Lady: '''In this unit, we'll be stitching a beautiful country landscape. Follow along using your templates. Everyone, get your needles ready. (The class picks up their needles) Start with the pink thread. '''Grumpy Teacher: '''Hear that? Polish your pink thread, people. (The class start stitching their landscapes) (Momoko sees she is out of the pink thread) '''Momoko: '''Uh-oh. Great. Now I'm out of the pink stuff. Hey, Bubbles, can I borrow some of yours? '''Miyako: '''Yeah, sure. I have tons. I always keep extra supplies in my sewing kit. '''Momoko: '''Huh. that's a good idea. (Opens the box and gasps as she sees the heart in Miyako's box which reminds her of her humiliation) '''Momoko's Thoughts: '''The missing part of my shorts. '''Momoko: '(Angrily) Now we know where you get your extra supplies! 'Miyako: '''Huh? '''Kaoru: '''I'm trying to sew over here. What are you so round up about? '''Momoko: '''This! (Shows the heart) '''Kaoru: '''No wonder you're angry. (Looks at Bubbles) '''Miyako: '''No, wait. I don't know how that got in there. '''Grumpy Teacher: '''Be quiet, down the back, if you quiet down and start sewing. '''Girls: '''Yes, ma'am. '''Momoko: '''When class is over, you better have a good explanation for this. '''Miyako: '''But I didn't do it. Why won't you believe me? '''Grumpy Teacher: '(Growls) '''Kaoru: '''You guys are going to get us in trouble. Quit it. (Momoko and Miyako angrily look at each other and look away) (Kaoru is playing soccer outside just as she hears Miyako and Momoko) '''Momoko and Miyako: BUTTERCUP! (Kaoru falls on the ground with the ball as Momoko and Miyako angrily run to her) (Kaoru gets up) Kaoru: 'What's gotten into you guys today? '''Momoko: '''You greedy little pig. '''Miyako: '''If you wanted some of ours, all you had to do is ask. I would've shared. '''Kaoru: '''What are you talking about? (Momoko and Miyako show their lunch boxes) '''Momoko and Miyako: '''Look! '''Kaoru: '(She looks) Whaaaat? You think I ate your lunches? 'Momoko: '''When you were alone in homeroom before gym class, so who else could have eaten them? '''Miyako: '''And we saw how hungry you were this morning. '''Kaoru: '''So, what? I'm not a thief. (All 3 girls angrily look away from each other) (With Octi at the window, the black spores come out of him and went flying to another place) (At a cabin in the woods as the black spores arrive, Mojo Jojo is eating) '''Mojo Jojo: '(Finishes eating) Know-it-alls. All ever Mojo gets to eat is strawed noodles. (He turns around and screams when he sees a buffet of food on a table) (Laughs) Oh, now that is what I am talking about. Oh, boy. There are even oranges. Which is my favorite. Finally. I will eat like a king! (Tries to eat the food, but he falls on the ground) (Groans) Why does this always happen to me? 'Black Spored Him: '(Laughs) 'Mojo Jojo: '''Is Mojo hallucinating? '''Black Spored Him: '''I have something important to tell you. '''Mojo Jojo: '''You mean like a secret message? '''Black Spored Him: '''Something like that. Right now, the Powerpuff Girls are weak so you can defeat them. '''Mojo Jojo: '''At last! Mojo knew this day would come if he waited long enough. But if you're a stranger, can I trust you? '''Black Spored Him: '(Laughs) '''Mojo Jojo: '''OK. I trust you. Mojo thinks it's pretty obvious that we both want the same thing: To crush the Powerpuff Girls. '''It's All Because of Him Part 2 (The Girls still look away from each other until their communicators are beeping) The Girls: 'Huh? '''Professor: '''The city is in danger once again, girls. Mojo is attacking with one of those awful robot thingies. '''The Girls: '(Gasps) 'Professor: '''We are all counting on you, girls. Let's go. '''The Girls: '''We're on it. (Mojo is attacking the city with his Robo Jojo) (The Girls are flying towards him) '''Mojo Jojo: '''Good. Here they come. '''Kaoru: '''You just don't know when to quit, do you? '''Miyako: '''Why can't you just be a good little monkey? '''Kaoru and Miyako: '''Huh? (Looks at Blossom) '''Kaoru: '''Uh, Blossom, what are you doing? '''Momoko: '''Have you guys ever noticed that I always attack first? That means you and Bubbles get to have the big finale at the time. '''Kaoru and Miyako: '(Gasps) 'Momoko: '''Maybe you girls should start the battle for once. '''Miyako: '''I think we should talk about this another time. '''Kaoru: '''You're still mad about what at school, aren't you? '''Momoko: '''Well, with you pig, everyone saw my underwear and I never got to eat lunch. '''Miyako: '''It wasn't me. '''Kaoru: '''We don't have time for this. We gotta get Mojo. (The Girls continue to argue) '''Mojo Jojo: '''Well, it looks like a funny schnitzel, but now it is my chance to strike! (He uses his robot to grab The Girls with his robot claws) (The Professor, Ken, and Poochi come in the car) '''Mojo Jojo: '''Yes! I have finally done it! '''Poochi: '''No way. He actually caught them. '''Kaoru: '''Blossom, this is all your fault, you know that? '''Momoko: '''Don't blame me. You're the one who ate my lunch. '''Professor: '''They're supposed to fight Mojo, not each other. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Now, first Mojo will send you in for a spin. (Spins the Girls and throws them who fall down on the ground) Now to finish them off. (Readies his rocket launcher and launches at the Girls) Boom! '''Professor: '''Oh, no. (Drives to the Girls and gets them in the car) '''Mojo Jojo: '(Screams) (He goes to where the Girls fell) (Coughs) Did I get them? (The Girls are in the car and he actually thinks he defeated them) Yes, they are gone. I finally defeated the Powerpuff Girls! Now nothing can stop me and I am free to take over the world! (Laughs as Octi flies to see him going to the Mayor's office) (Back in the car) 'Ken: '''I sure hope the Girls are alright. '''Poochi: '''If they're not, then we're all in big trouble. (At the Mayor's office) '''The Mayor: '''Miss Bellum, do you have those files? '''Miss Bellum: '''Right here, sir. (Mojo gets in his office as The Mayor screams as he is in the Robo Jojo's grasp) '''The Mayor: '''Oh, no. Help me. You have to call the Powerpuff Girls! '''Mojo Jojo: '(Laughs) I am sorry, but you will never be mayor ever again. (The Mayor and Miss Bellum gasp) 'Mojo Jojo: '''From now on, I will be the mayor of New Townsville. '''The Mayor: '''You can't just say you're going to be mayor. You have to be elected. '''Mojo Jojo: '''What? (His robot shakes The Mayor) '''The Mayor: '''I'm sure we can arrange something. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Mm. That is more like it. '''Miss Bellum: '''I can't work for Mayor Mojo. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Mayor Mojo. Has a nice ring to it. Does it not? Could you do me a favor and say it again one more time, please? '''Miss Bellum: '''Mayor Mojo. '''Mojo Jojo: '''That is like music to my ears. I'll let you stay in honors as my assistant. '''Miss Bellum: '''Thank you, I guess. '''The Mayor: '''Miss Bellum, after all we've been through, how could you do this to me? '''Miss Bellum: '''Sorry, sir, but it is tricky to say no to a monkey with a giant robot. I just work here, remember? I'm not a Powerpuff Girl. '''The Mayor: '''Oh, no. This is terrible! '''Mojo Jojo: '''That is enough talking. You are fired. Good-bye. '''The Mayor: '''Wait. Maybe you need 2 assistants. (Mojo's robot throws the Mayor into the sky) '''Mojo Jojo: '''Now let us discuss the first order of business. '''Miss Bellum: '''And what would that be? '''Mojo Jojo: '''The most important one. Tell me what we are going to eat for lunch. '''Miss Bellum: '''Sorry. Lunch hour ended a little while ago. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Being a mayor is going to be harder than Mojo thought. Wait. I know something we can do instead. '''Professor: '''You're kidding. '''Ken: '''How could the mayor shut down the science lab? What are we gonna do, Dad? (Back in the Mayor's office) '''Mojo Jojo: '(Laughs) Now Professor Utonium cannot use his silly inventions to stop me. It is only a matter of time before I take over the world! (Laughs as he twirls in his chair) '''Octi/Him: '''Very good, Mr. Mayor. (Mojo turns around) '''Mojo Jojo: '''Huh? What do you want, little octopus? '''Octi/Him: '''I came to inform you that you are no longer needed. '''Mojo's Thoughts: '''Wait just a sec. He also told me about how the Powerpuff Girls were arguing. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Wait. Mojo is the mayor, so I don't have to listen to you. (Tries to get Octi) Where did he go? (Octi's eyes turn red and he is now getting bigger) You want to be the mayor. OK. We can help you. (The Professor and The Mayor are at a Chinese restaurant) '''The Mayor: '''If I can't be mayor of New Townsville, what am I supposed to do? '''Professor: '''That's nothing, but with no lab, where am I going to conduct my research? Let's order something to cheer us up. (Ken goes in) '''Ken: '''Quit complaining, you two. Don't you realize that sitting around here and sulking like babies isn't gonna help anything? '''The Mayor: '''I think he's right, Professor. '''Professor: '''We can't get Mojo out of the mayor's office, but then New Townsville is doomed. Not to mention what would happen if he really does take over the world. (Mojo is thrown out in his Robo Jojo on the ground) '''Professor: '''That's a coincidence. It's Mojo. (Walks over and holds him) What happened to you? '''Mojo Jojo: '''I do not know how to say this, but an octopus stole my job. '''The Mayor: '''I don't think anyone expected that. '''Mojo Jojo: '''Are you calling me a liar? '''The Mayor: '''No. '''Ken: '''This octopus monster, can you describe him? '''Mojo Jojo: '''He was wearing his little top hat on his head. (Groans) '''Ken: '''I wonder what's going on. (Back at the lab) (Kaoru wakes up) ' '''Kaoru: '''What happened? '''Miyako: '''Ken and the Professor must've brought us back to the lab. '''Momoko: '''If they hadn't gotten there, who knows what could've happened to us? '''Kaoru: '''Yeah. I guess Mojo really creamed us back there, didn't he? '''Miyako: '''Hey, what happened to Octi? '''Kaoru: '''Who cares about your stuffed toy? We've got more important things to worry about. '''Miyako: '''What could be more important than my best friend in the world? Because it sure isn't you guys anymore. Not after today. I was looking forward to eating my lunch, you know. (Kaoru angrily stares at her) '''Poochi: '(Yelling) There's no time for arguing! The whole city's about to be attacked by a giant octopus monster! The Girls: 'Octopus monster? (Kaoru looks angry at who could be behind this) '''Miyako: '''I've got a bad feeling about this. '''Momoko: '''Then let's fix it. (The Girls transform into their Powerpuff counterparts and fly who stop and sees Miss Bellum in Octi's tentacle on the top of the Mayor's office) '''Miss Bellum: '(Yells) I want my old job back! 'Miyako: '''It's my Octi! '''Momoko: '''Yeah, but what happened to him? (A flashback happens) '''Flashback Miyako: '''OK, Octi. You stay here and look after my room while I'm at school. (Laughs) '''Flashback Octi: '(His eyes turn red) 'Miyako: '''Why didn't I figure it out before? When I came to school this morning, I left him on my dresser. '''Momoko: '''Are you saying that he jumped on your backpack all by himself? '''Kaoru: '(Narrates with a flashback of Octi in Miyako's locker) When I was in the classroom today, he was the only one there. (End flashback) Could that be why he came to school today? What if he was the one who cut the fabric in Blossom's shorts and then ate your lunches? '''Momoko: '''You mean he had us arguing on purpose so Mojo could defeat us? '''Octi/Him: I'm impressed. You figured it out. 'Kaoru: '''I know that voice. '''The Girls: '''It's Him. (Him reveals himself) '''Him: '''Very good, girls. Bubbles' little toy was so cute. I just couldn't resist. '''Miss Bellum: '''Hurry. You have to stop him! '''Momoko: '''Don't worry, but that's what we're gonna do. Because we're a team again. (The Girls pose) Yo-yo octave shot! (Hits Octi's tentacle) '''Miyako: '''Bubbles catcher! (Uses her wand and saves Miss Bellum in a bubble) '''Kaoru: '(About to use her hammer) Hypersonic...! 'Miyako: '(Stops her) Wait, Buttercup. Don't do it. 'Kaoru: '''But I have to. He's the bad guy. '''Miyako: '''He's also my little Octi and if you hit him with everything you've got, he might get hurt. '''Kaoru: '''Please tell me you're kidding. (Octi/Him snatches Miyako in his tentacle as she screams) '''Kaoru: '''Oh, no. '''Miyako: '''Octi, it's me. '''Kaoru: '''We're coming, Bubbles. '''Octi/Him: '''I wouldn't if I were you. (Threatens them with Octi's other tentacle which is spinning and aiming for Bubbles) '''Momoko and Kaoru: '(Gasps) 'Octi/Him: '''Now put down those silly weapons or Bubbles here gets punked. '''Kaoru: '''Let her go, Him. '''Octi/Him: '''Fine, then. Say goodbye. '''Momoko: '''No, wait! (Octi/Him's tentacle stops spinning) '''Miyako: '(Stops whimpering) Huh? 'Momoko: '''We'll do it. '''Kaoru: '(Sighs) OK. 'Miyako: '''I'm sorry. I have to protect Octi. (The 2 girls put down their weapons and Octi/Him has all 3 Girls in his tentacles) '''Octi/Him: '(Laughs) So you see, Powerpuff Girls. After all this time, I finally have the pleasure of winning! (Laughs) (On the ground) '''Ken: '''Boy. The girls are having a very bad day. (Back with Octi/Him containing the 3 Girls in his tentacles) '''Octi/Him: '''Good. Now everyone can watch me defeat you. '''Kaoru: '''Forget it, Him. You're too weak to defeat us. (Octi/Him tightens his grip as they scream) '''Miyako: '''No, Octi. Don't do this. (Octi/Him stops) Fight it. You can go back to being your own self. (Octi/Him looks at her) (Teary-eyed while crying) Back when you were cute and cuddly, and gentle. Remember? As if this is the real you. Oh, Octi. (Her tear falls down her cheek onto his tentacle as Him is screaming) '''Him: '''What is that stuff? It feels like acid. (The Girls are dropped and they stand up with Octi back to his original size in Miyako's arms) '''Miyako: '''Ahhh. I knew you'd never let mean old Him control you. (Him appears in the sky) '''Him: '''You may have won today, but you better watch it because I'll be back. (The Girls ignore Him) '''Him: '''Hey, you're not listening. At least pay attention to me. (Miyako laughs as she hugs Octi) (Back on the ground) '''Professor: '''Of course. Bubbles' tears of pure love with the perfect chemical antidote combat the evil black dust. (Back with The Girls) '''Momoko: '''That was a really dirty trick you pulled. '''Miyako: '''Yeah. You're just a big bully. '''Kaoru: '''Yeah. Let's get him, guys. '''Miyako: '''Bubbles catcher! (Encases Him in a bubble) '''Momoko: '''So go back to where you came from. (Hits Him with her yo-yo) '''Kaoru: '''Hypersonic Swing! (Hits Him with her hammer into the sky) '''Him: '''I'll be someone you didn't see before, but I'll back. You will just see. I will come back. (We are with The Girls in a hand pile) '''Miyako: '''Sorry if I got mad at you today. '''Momoko: '''Yeah. It was all because of Him. We should've known. '''Kaoru: '''Yeah. We'd never do something like that to each other. '''Miyako: '''Yeah. And thanks for helping me protect Octi, you guys. '''Poochi: '''I'm just glad it's over. (We are with The Mayor and Miss Bellum) '''The Mayor: '''I think we need to have a talk about loyalty. '''Miss Bellum: '''You mean about what happened today with Mojo? You think I was working for him on purpose? '''The Mayor: '''It certainly seemed like that to me from where I was standing. '''Miss Bellum: '''Sir, you don't understand. I was only pretending to work for him so I could sabotage his plans. But here, to make up it up to you. (Shows a cake on a plate) '''The Mayor: '''Oh, yes, of course, Miss Bellum. I knew it all along. This is why I put you in charge in the first place. '''Miss Bellum: '''I don't know, sir. '''The Mayor: '''What? No, I'm telling the truth. (As The Mayor continues to talk, The Girls laugh it off) (Episode ends) Category:Transcripts